Hitsugaya Wants a Little Pink in His Life
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Hitsugaya likes Yachiru. Hinamori's jealous.


Hitsugaya Wants a Little Pink in His Life

Warning: I kinda switched the pairings around, so it might seem a little random.

Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya is the captain of the 6th division and his vice-captain is the lazy, slob, Renji is switched with the young 11th vice-captain, and all the women think that Hitsugaya and yachiru is the perfect couple.

Byakuya watched his lazy vice-captain sleeping on the couch that was across the room in the office for the captain and vice-captain for the 6th division while there were two large stacks of papers that needed to be filled out waiting for him. _I'll do it for him_, he thought looking at the pile, _I've been so used to this kind of work_. He looked at one of Renji's already finished ones. The writing was so messy Byakuya couldn't even tell the difference between the "me's"メ from the "na's"ナ.

An hour later Renji woke up to find a pile of his papers neatly stacked and finished while his captain's pile was messy and piled on top of him to where you wouldn't know that there was a person under all that paper.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji called moving some papers away so you could see the sleeping Kuchiki. "Did you do my work and you look like you could use break? Why don't I finish this."

Byakuya's eyes widen as he thought back to the messy writing. No way was he going to let Renji do his papers for him.

"No, its ok I can take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Renji asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I'm quite positive that I don't need your help with papers."

"Okay, well Rukia should be leaving about now so I want to see her before she goes. Bye."

He's always thinking about her. What was so special about her? He was deep in thought, when kira walked in with a stack of papers that was taller than him.

"I have some more papers for you to fill out," he said placing the papers on the desk careful not to let then fall.

"This is some?!" Byakuya said trying to look over the pile.

"Well, half of the pile is for Abarai-san."

"He left to see Rukia."

"Well, someone has to do this."

"I guess that means I'm doing his share again," he said disappointed. He had started to get to know his little sister better and he wanted to see her before she left. Now what kind of brother is she going to think he is? "I'll get right on it."

"Good."

Was that all that he was ever going to accomplish, paperwork! That's all he ever did with the occasional missions to fight weak hollows. His vice-captain got all the fun missions.

They were going to do the vice-captain switch in a few days while Rukia's gone. That meant he would have a new vice-captain for one week and he was hoping that it would be someone that did their paperwork. This thought also clogged the mind of captain Hitsugaya.

At the vive-captains' meeting, Nanao had all the vice-captains pull a name out of a hat so that way it would be fair.

"take one," Nanao said as she passed out the slips randomly.

"Who got who?!" shouted Matsumoto.

"Here, I'll write it on the board." This is what was there when she finished:

Nemu- Shunsui

Nanao- Mayuri

Isane- Kenpachi

Izuru- Soifon

Momo- Toshiro

Renji- Shigekuni

Tetsuzaemon- Jushiro

Yachiru- Byakuya

None - Kaname

Rangiku - Gin

Chojiro- Retsu

Marechiyo- Sousuke

Shuhei- Sajin

Everyone went to Momo and Yachiru because the captains they had did all the paper work.

"Yeah! I got Byakushi!" Yachiru cheered.

"Ah man, I got the old man," Renji complained. "can we trade?"

"No," Nanao answered a little disappointed herself. She wanted Byakuya.

"Nanao, I warn you, you will have to call him Mayuri-sama," Nemu cautioned. "He gets really mad if you don't."

"Thanks for that. Oh, and Kyoraku will try to turn you into a slut, so beware."

"Is captain Zaraki nice to his squad, Yachiru?" Isane asked worried that Zaraki was going to be mean to her.

"Ken-chan is nice to everyone!" Yachiru answered excitedly.

"You're so lucky that you got Byakuya," everyone said to yachiru; however she really wanted stay with her 'Ken-chan'.

"Alright, everyone go to your new captain," Nanao ordered.

Yachiru opened the door to her new captain's office and peered through the crack to see her temporary captain.

"Bya-kun!" she said as she ran to byakuya and jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm going to be your vice-captain this week, and I'm so excited!" she said, but she was lying, she really wanted to stay Zaraki's vice-captain, but she knew it was only a switch for a week and then she would reclaim her seat on his back.

"Well, do you want to help with the paper work?" he asked hoping that she wasn't going to be completely useless.

"Ken-chan never makes me do paperwork, but I could try." She answered hoping she wouldn't have to do it.

"It's okay I'll do it." He said digging though the papers.

"Could I help at all?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Could you bring me some tea? Without spilling any," he asked looking up from his desk to look her in her eyes. She was small and kind of, he had to admit, cute.

"Yes, byakushi," she said before leaving.

When she came back ten minutes later she was carefully holding a cup of tea.

"Um, thank you," byakuya said. _This girl is really cute, _he thought. When he finished his work he got up and left and little Yachiru followed him and jumped on his back just like she did with Zaraki all the time.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked a bit surprised at her.

"Oh, sorry, it's just I'm just used to riding on Ken-chan's back."

"'Ken-chan'? Zaraki lets you call him that and lets you ride on him?" he was surprised at how nice Zaraki was to his vice-captain when he was the kind that enjoyed fighting people that are really strong just for fun. She jumped down off of him and started to walk to the 11th squad's quarters. "If you want I'll let you rid on my back. It might correct my posture," he said looking away to hid the fact that he was blushing about having a little girl on his back. when she climbed onto him he felt like a father almost. He wondered if Zaraki felt this way, too and if he did was that the reason he let her rid him?

"Yeah! Bya-kun is letting me ride him!" she said happily.

At the next vice-captain meeting Yachiru was leading the meeting because Nanao was busy with Mayuri.

"Alright, how's everyone getting along with their new captain?" she asked everyone.

"Not so good," Renji truthfully answered, "I have to do everything, because that old man can't do anything except sleep."

"Nobody cares about how it went with you, we all want to know what yachiru was so happy about?" Matsumoto asked, everyone nodded.

"Byakushi let me ride on his back!" she said happily.

"What?! He never let me ride on his back!" Renji said jealously.

"Um, maybe because your heavier that him," taunted Kira.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Renji spoke up.

"No, I'm just saying that you're bigger than him."

"I don't believe that he let you ride on his back! Nanao is going to be so jealous!" Nemu said.

"My captain never let me ride on his back either," Matsumoto said, "it's not fair!"

"Your way to old," Kira said to her.

"I'm not that old!"

"But, you are older than Captain Hitsugaya."

"Alright we'll have another meeting in two days, okay," yachiru announced.

Once everyone left Yachiru waited for her ride to come by but unfortunately Byakuya was talking to nanao because she was allowed a ten minute break. Poor Yachiru was all alone for hours. Once Nanao left Byakuya had forgot that he promised that he was going to pick her up. So, she sat there waiting until it got to dark and she left for home, alone.

The next day she showed up late, didn't talk to Byakuya, and addressed him as 'Byakuya'. He didn't understand why she was acting so weird until three o'clock (which was when he had to pick her up the other day).

"Oh no, I forgot I was supposed to pick her up after the meeting she must be so mad at me. I just left her there and it must've gotten so cold.

"Hey, Yachiru, I'm sorry for forget to pick you up, and to make up for I'll take to lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Sorry, Byakuya, but I have a meeting then, and Ken-chan is taking me to lunch after that."

"Then how about I do something nice for you."

"Don't you want to spend time with nanao?"

"I was talking to her she wanted to know about the Mayuri for her switch I had to tell her that I didn't know… why am I telling you this? You don't that you need to know."

She left before he had finished. In her head she thought_, I hate you_. She went to see her friends from the 11th division.

"Hi Baldy! I came by to see Ken-chan! Where is he?"

"He's with his new vice-captain," Ikkaku answered.

"Oh."

"Hey, Yachiru are you sure you don't want to go to lunch together?" asked Byakuya sneaking up behind her.

"You should go. He's like the richest person ever!" Ikkaku suggested.

"I'm really sorry for forgetting to pick you up. I usually never forget things, and I want to get to know you better. So, how about it," he begged.

"Um, ok as long as I get to ride on your back," she said.

"What?! You can't ride on his back, no one can," Ikkaku said amazed at yachiru actually thinking that the great kuchiki byakuya was going to let her ride him.

"Sure," byakuya answered as ikkaku's jaw dropped.

"what?! Your going to let her?!" Byakuya glared at him and Ikkaku shut up.

During their lunch they talked. Most of the time Byakuya was asking questions.

"You really like Zaraki."

"Yup."

"You also seem to like giving nicknames to people. What names have you come up with so far?"

"There's Ken-chan, Baldy, Weirdo, Big Boobies," Byakuya had to sweat drop at this name, "Ichy, Makimaki, Maki-chan, Pencil neck, Fuzzy Mustache, and now Byakushi, or do you like Bya-kun?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he said looking away. He was once again embarrassed by the 11th division vice-captain, because of the name she was going to give him. He felt that he was lucky compared to 'pencil', or worse 'big boobies'.

"Byakushi seems distracted?"

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about how creative the names are."

"You like them!"

"Um, do you like me as a captain?"

"Yeah."

"But you like Zaraki better?"

"Of course! I mean yeah I do because I know him better."

_She is really cute!_ He thought as he watched her eating that mountain of ice cream.

Rukia had just come back from her trip and forgot all about the vice-captain switch so when she saw her brother with the little Yachiru she immediately expected that he was on a date and told everyone about it.

At the women's meeting that nanao was leading she immediately asked yachiru about her date and after two minutes everyone wanted to know about it.

"How did you get a date with the hottest shinigami?"

"It wasn't a date he was just apologizing for forgetting to pick me up yesterday."

"Silence! how dare you try to steal Byakuya from the rest? You know that we agreed that who ever we vote for as the hottest male shinigami no one would be aloud to date unless we vote on who should. Well, I guess it doesn't matter I mean it's not like he could like someone as childish and non-serious as you," she said pointing out that she was the perfect match for him.

"I can't wait to back to my captain," Matsumoto said.

"Me neither," added Yachiru.

"Really? What about Ryakuya don't you like him as your captain?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yeah, but I like Ken-chan better!"

"How? That guy has no sense of direction," Isane stated.

"Neither does she," reminded Matsumoto.

When the meeting ended Byakuya was waiting out in front to pick her up like he had been doing all week.

"Today's the last day for the switch so don't forget that tomorrow you go back with you normal captain," Nanao reminded.

"Yeah, I get to see Ken-chan again!" Yachiru cheered.

"Aren't you going to miss me at all?" Byakuya asked.

"I missed you Captain Kuchiki," Renji said.

"Go away, I want to talk to Yachiru alone for minute," Byakuya said to him.

When he left Byakuya was ready to spill it all out he was going to tell her all about liking her more than just a vice-captain. He didn't know if it was her cute face or her ability to nickname anyone she meets, or was it the fact that she was the only one brave enough to actually ask to ride on him.

"Um, yachiru, I wanted to talk to you. It's about being my vice-captain."

"But I'm Ken-chan's vice-captain."

"I know, but I wanted to know if you had enjoyed being my vice-captain better than Zaraki's. even if you like me a little, even a tiny bit more."

"Er, well, no… um, I don't know."

"Well, I really liked having you and I hope this means we can get together, well, I mean have dinner again some time."

"Oh."

His face turned bright red when he realized that now he was breaking more family rules, starting to like a girl one fourth his age. pathetic. But then again he had already broken so many rules it didn't make a difference not any more.

"Having lunch together sounds like fun!" Yachiru said to brighten the mood.

Yachiru went back to Zaraki and she continued to cling to his back. It was almost as if that last week had never happened. At the vice-captains meetings no one mentioned last week either. After the first vice-captain's meeting with your normal captain, yachiru went outside to get ready to go home so she could have a lot of energy for the next day when she saw Zaraki, and outside waiting for her is Kuchiki Byakuya.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused on why 'Byakushi' was waiting to taking her home.

"I wanted to surprise you and take out to lunch," he said answering her.

"Unfortunately, I can't, because I promised to Nanao that I wouldn't go on any sort of date with you."

"It's not a date it's just I wanted to do… something with you."

"Ok, then!"

So, they went to lunch together, again. This time they talked about their partner.

"Ken-chan hasn't had much fun until he met Ichigo."

"Renji always is trying to beat me at everything."

"I always help Ken-chan find his way around, but we always end up lost anyway, it's 'cause he has no sense of direction."

"Maybe you should get a map."

"We tried a map, but Ken-chan lost it."

"Here's your food," a waiter said placing two plates on the table. "enjoy your meal, and you make a nice couple." At this comment Byakuya's face turned bright red, while yachiru started to eat her food.

"Um, we're not a couple," Byakuya said trying not to act like he wants to be.

The waiter left them alone and Byakuya immediately started to get into the conversation by asking questions about her.

"You really seem to get along with anyone."

Then behind Byakuya was Zaraki and he was looking like he was becoming impatient.

"Yachiru, I needed your help to get to the captain's tower. I was supposed be there two days ago."

"Was there a meeting there?" Byakuya asked.

"No, some one wanted to talk to me, by the way Yachiru someone told me that they wanted to talk to you about going out."

"Who?" Yachiru asked as Byakuya face turned red of anger. He wanted to know who this guy was and he wanted him to just die.

"You'll find out when you get there."

When Zaraki left Byakuya paid the bill and said, "Well I bet you want to find out who that mystery guy is."

"Thanks for dinner, and yes, I kind of do want to find out who it is that wants to talk to me."

Later she went to the captain's tower right outside an hour to late because she got lost. When she did get there she saw Captain Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan!" she said as she saw the small white-haired captain. "Oh, sorry I know how you don't like to be called that."

"No, its ok you can call me that if you want," he replied as he turned to hide his face that was blushing madly.

"Really! Wow, everyone is being so nice to me all of a sudden!"

"Everyone? You mean others are being nice? Not that it's a big surprise that they'd be nice to you, but who else?"

"Well, Byakushi has been letting me ride on his back and taking me out to lunch all the time. The only one not being nice to me is Nanao, but big boobies told me that it's just because she's jealous 'cause I'm getting all the attention from Byakushi."

Toshiro twitched at the name of 'big boobies' for Matsumoto. "Well, I think, since we are the youngest members at the soul society, we should hang out more often."

"Strange Byakushi suggest that I hang out with him more to."

"Well, I really would like to do more together and want to get to know you better being that we're real young and all."

"And Byakushi's all old," they both laughed when little Yachiru said this. For a minute or more they just stared at each other, they could see all the times that they had been underestimated for being young while they both knew that no one ever underestimated Captain Kuchiki, or any of the other captains and vice-captains.

After a couple of months the two had spent most their free time together just talking about stuff. They talked about TV. shows and what they did at their meeting, and before long they were the biggest couple since Rukia and Renji.

However Hinamori was not liking the thought of the one that she truly loved being with some one else. At the next women's association meeting the group talked about how the groups' relationship was working out and hinamori started with, "This is a disaster! Toshiro-chan actually likes her and now he doesn't like me! It's not fair! I should be the one he doesn't yell at when I call him 'Shiro-chan.'"

Nanao spoke up, "I think that we should vote on who gets to date Byakuya," she said in the least bit interested in Hinamori's problem.

"What are we going to do about little Yachiru stealing my boyfriend… I mean all the guys from us."

"Chill, I bet the guys really like her because of her cute face, nothing to worry about," said Matsumoto.

"How can I 'chill' if at any moment she could instantly steal any one of the guys we like, I mean first she's with Byakuya then all of a sudden she goes for my Toshiro?!"

"Whoa, sorry I was walking on your guy I'll lay off, ok?" Yachiru agreed so they wouldn't have some big fight.

"You better."

After the meeting everyone was beginning to leave, but Yachiru waited until they were all gone and Byakuya was busy looking for her she snuck out the back and went home the quietly. She just had to stop by the 11th division to see her friends.

"Good evening, Baldy," she greeted happily.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" he replied. "Zaraki's not here if that's what you were wondering."

"No, I'm looking for peacock brains."

"I'm guessing that means Yumichika."

"Yeah, do you know where he is? I want to talk to him about why all the women in the soul society are beginning to hate me."

"Why do you think Yumichika would know any more?"

"I don't know, I don't think that he would even know, I just wanted to say 'Peacock Brains'."

She ended up just walking around until she ran into toshiro.

"Excuse me," she said in a low voice hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Yachiru," her plan failed, "wow, I haven't seen you in days it almost seems as if you were avoiding me."

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because I haven't seen you in so long."

"It's has nothing to do with hinamori getting jealous."

"No, but why did you bring that up?"

"Well, she didn't ban me from seeing you or anything 'cause she was jealous that she thought that you liked me better than her."

"She did what?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

While she was trying to get away from him the rest of the women in the soul society had a meeting without her because it was about her and what they were going to do about her and byakuya.

"He came by to pick her up again!" Nanao said rather loudly. "What on earth did she do with him while she was his vice-captain?"

"What about her and Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori said trying to change the subject.

"Alright we'll have a vote raise your hand if you think that yachira should be with Captain Kuchiki or Captain Hitsugaya," nanao said hoping that group would like it better if she was with captain hitsugaya. "First with Captain Hitsugaya." Everyone raised their hand except hinamori.

"No fair all of you are going to want her to be with hitsugaya-kun because byakuya's more your age and you all are head over heels for him," Hinamori stated.

"No, I don't really like him like the rest do, I just really think that they make a nice couple," Matsumoto defended.

"You also think that Renji likes Rukia."

"Ladies, stop fighting, and Hinamori, Renji does like Rukia," Isane said.

"Fine, if you can find at least one other person to agree with you we'll split them up, if not we'll get her together with Captain Hitsugaya, got it?"

Back to Yachiru and Hitsugaya, they were both just talking to each other, but yachiru knew that hinamori liked hitsugaya so she was careful not to make it look like she liked him, or something.

"Um, well I'm just going to go and see Ken-chan, ok?" Yachiru asked trying to get away without being rude.

'I love you' just seemed to sudden for Hitsugaya to say so he tried to build up to it. "So, are you doing anything later?"

Smart little Yachiru knew that if she said 'no' Hinamori would be very mad and even though she really wanted it she had to decline. "Sorry, um, I have to, um, go help Baldy with something. Sorry."

"Oh, okay, well maybe anther time."

She could tell that he was disappointed so she added, "um, Hinamori isn't doing anything."

"Hinamori, oh, you mean 'Bed wetter'." They laughed, Yachiru would've never guress Hitsugaya could come up with a name like that. "Do you not like the name I gave her?"

"No, I just didn't think you could come up with something like that."

"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about me, just more of a reason for us to stick together."

"Uh, right, I'm sorry I can't."

"Why not? Hinamori didn't yell at you to stay away from me, did she?"

"Um, yeah kind of but don't tell her I told you or she'll eat my head off."

"Look If I deal with Hinamori if you promise to try to hang out with me more?"

"Yes, I will."

When Hitsugaya walked away Byakuya walked up to her and said, "Why would you hang with him when I had been so nice to you?"

"Well, Nanao said to stay away from you until someone agreed with Hinamori that I shouldn't date either one of you."

"Jinta and Ururu are coming over for no apparent reason," said Hisagi randomly.

"Okay. Why did we need to know that?" asked Byakuya impatiently.

"You didn't, I was told to tell everyone that, because that means the formal 12th captain is coming over."

"What are those brats his kids or something?"

"No, they work for him at his shop."

"Then why does he need to bring them?!"

"No one has even the slightest clue."

"Isn't that guy, Ichigo, also coming?"

"Ichy-san is coming!" Yachiru said excitedly.

"Um, yeah, but he said he won't come if Zaraki is to in any way going to force him to fight," Hisagi explained.

"oh, then why did even think about coming if he's not going to make Ken-chan happy?"

"Well, there is a rumor that says that he's coming to see Rukia because apparently they got 'together.'"

"I knew that they'd make a cute couple."

"I thought you said at the vice-captain's meeting that you thought Rukia should go out with Renji?" Hisagi inquired.

"No, I said Tattoo-brains should be with Rukia-chan, and I changed my mind."

"But when you said it at the meeting it made Abarai-san so happy."

When the day came for ichigo to arrive everyone went to the gate to greet him. When he came in he was with Kisuke, ururu, jinta, and a black haired that no one knew.

"Ichigo, who is this?" Kira asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is my little sister, Karin. She kind of followed us. Does it really matter?" he answered.

"Not really but that means she has to have some spirit energy."

"Really, I mean I knew she could see spirits, but does that mean she really has spirit energy."

"If she can see them that means she has some, you idiot!" Kira hit him on the head.

"Does some one want to explain to me where I am?" Karin asked looking around.

"You don't even know where you are?! You didn't tell her anything! What kind of brother are you?"

Hinamori pushed through the crowd, "I'll show you around and explain everything." _Good now Hitsugaya can't reject me if I'm a nice person, yeah, that outta do the trick._

"Thanks," Karin said as she followed Hinamori out of the crowed so she could get the full tour.

"Why did Urahara drag us here in the first place?" Jinta asked and then he saw Yachiru. No, he didn't fall head over heels for her the first time he saw her, but he dragged Ururu over and they planned on spending their day in Seireitei with Yachiru.

"Rukia, I came to see you," Ichigo said pushing though the crowd 'til he saw her.

"Ichigo."

"Rukia."

They gazed into each others eyes while Renji was on fire with anger. Then both of them started laughing.

"You're such an idiot," Rukia said to him knowing that he was kidding and would never say something like that.

Yachiru introduced Jinta and ururu to Zaraki and Jinta teased Yachiru by climbing on sleeping Zaraki's back.

"Get off of him!" she yelled at him.

_God, she's even more fun to tease than Ururu._ "If you want your seat back you have to come and get it!"

"Jinta-kun, just let her get her seat back on Zaraki-san's back," Ururu said.

"Shut up, Ururu," he started to pull on both of their hair at the same time.

"Ow, cut that out!" Yachiru screamed as she began to raise spirit energy. She turned and glared at him, he got scared if this little girl with pink hair who was also obsessed with riding on some guy's back. When Toshiro felt the raise of her spirit energy he came running.

"What happened, and who are you?" he asked looking for the person who hurt Yachiru.

"We're the assistants of kisuke," Ururu answered blushing madly when she saw his face.

"Who are you?!" Jinta asked rudely.

"I'm Captain Hitsugaya, so you should respect me!" he yelled at Jinta.

"You! A captain! Wow, the soul society must've been pretty desperate when they asked you for a captain. Why should I respect a brat like you?!"

"Who are you calling a brat?! I worked real hard to get to this position."

"I bet you were sucking up to the other captains."

"Um, Jinta-kun we shouldn't bother him," Ururu said meekly.

"Shut up, obviously it doesn't matter, I mean what's he going to do about it. I bet I'm a hundred times stronger and a million times better at soccer, baseball, and well any sport really"

"Shut up, I could so beat you in a sparring match and like hell I care about your dumb earth games!"

"Shiro-chan? What are you doing I could've taken him myself," said Yachiru.

"'Shiro-can'? you let her call you 'Shiro-chan'! What a dumb name!"

"Hey, hot-head! What are you doing with Shiro-chan?" Yachiru asked getting into the conversation.

"Who are you calling hot-head! I'm going to be a big baseball star and you'll all have to respect me!"

"I won't respect you 'cause I don't know what baseball is."

"Um, are you ok?" Ururu asked Toshiro.

"I didn't get hit or anything you know." Toshiro said looking at her. _Man, does she look like a cockroach or what. _

"Oh, sorry," she blushed when she looked at him.

Toshiro walked over to jinta and pinned him to a wall, "Listen kid," he said in Jinta's face, "Quit bugging Yachiru and I, or else."

"Or else what? You're going to tell on me," Jinta taunted pushing Toshiro's last nerve.

"Hey hot-head quit it or else I'll call Ken-chan and he'll beat you up! Got it?"

"He sounds so threatening with the name 'Ken-chan!" Jinta said badly pretending to be scared.

"Are you making fun of me?" zaraki said standing behind jinta with his spirit energy real high.

"Er, no, not at all," Jinta said turning just enough so he could see the captain looking down at him.

"Then quit teasing them and leave," Zaraki said bending down to glare at Jinta in the eyes.

"Yes, sir." Jinta grabbed ururu by the hair and walked away.

"Hey, I wanted to play with her!" Yachiru yelled at Jinta, who dropped her and ran for his life.

"That guy is really mean. Why do you hang out with him?" Yachiru asked Ururu.

"Well, we have to work together and we don't see many other kids so we have to play with each other."

"Hey, I bet if we asked Byakushi he'll take out for lunch. Are you going to come, Ken-chan?"

"Nah, I have to find Ichigo, but you go on and play, it's not every day you find some one your age to play with," Zaraki answered.

"Shiro-chan what about you?" Yachiru asked as she turned to Toshiro.

"I'm sorry I have papers to fill out," he answered. He really wanted to go, too.

"Why don't you make big boobies do it, you always say she doesn't do her share."

"Oh, ok, I'll go."

They all left to find Byakuya who was sitting his front yard reading.

He looked up from his book when he heard people giggling on his property. When he looked up right in front of him was little Yachiru. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, can you take us out to lunch?" Yachiru asked hoping she didn't sound like a beggar.

"Sure, let me go in and get my scarf and I'll be right out."

The old man that also lived there came up to Byakuya and said, "Byakuya-sama do you want me to lock up the house?"

"No, I'll be gone for awhile," he said while grabbing his scarf and heading out the door.

The man that was there was baffled at Byakuya for actually going to go to lunch with a bunch of kids. He obviously didn't know byakuya as well as he thought he did. After all spending your whole life and your after life wasn't long at all.

At lunch the four people just talked about the people that they worked with.

"Matsumoto never does anything," Toshiro complained. "all she does drink saké with Hisagi and Kira and sleep."

"Renji just sleeps and talks and sometimes talks in his sleep. When he does talk all he talks about Is Rukia," complained Byakuya.

"Ken-chan snores really loudly," Yachiru complained.

"Jinta-kun is always picking on me," Ururu said quietly.

"Well, you have to stand up against him," suggested toshiro which made ururu blush.

Gin walked up to the table and sat down next to Byakuya. "Hello," he said wearing the same expression he had all the time.

"Hi, foxface!" yachiru said happily even though gin kind of scared her with that never changing face of his. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Yachiru-chan, just who I wanted to see," he said as he looked right at her. She kind of shivered at the thought that Ichimaru Gin wanted to talk to her alone. Toshiro put his arm around her to comfort her. "I need some advice, when do you think would be a good time to ask Rangiku out?"

"Whenever, it's not like she ever has paper work to fill out, I mean, I always end up doing it. She doesn't care," answered Toshiro.

"Ok, but I asked little Yachiru-chan," he said looking at her and completely ignoring everyone else.

"Back off Ichimaru! I answered your dumb question so leave," he shouted which silenced the whole restaurant.

"Aren't you being a little overprotective of little Yachiru-chan?" Ichimaru still keeping that scary little smile that was so big it seemed almost fake. "Besides, didn't you have a thing for Hinamori, Shiro-chan?"

"Get lost Ichimaru! And don't call me 'Shiro-chan' it's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you!" Toshiro said raising his voice again.

"My, my, you now have the whole restaurant against us," Gin said as all the people stared at them, particularly Hitsugaya. "and if your 'Captain Hitsugaya' that must mean I'm 'Captain Ichimaru.'"

"It doesn't matter just leave!"

"Hitsugaya, I mean, Captain Hitsugaya, calm down for a second, Ichimaru is there anything else you need?" Byakuya asked politely.

"No, there's nothing else I need."

"Then would you mind letting us finish eating without your presence?"

"Yes, I do mind, I would much rather spend my time with such good people then have to go back to work."

"Ichimaru, you don't have a chose, leave."

"Does foxface not have his own friends?" yachiru asked.

"Yeah, go hang with Kira, or go and ask Matsumoto out already," Toshiro added.

"So, rude," Gin said staring at them with his eyes still hidden in his big, fake smile. Yachiru scooted closer to Toshiro because Ichimaru was beginning to scare her. He held onto her.

"Ichimaru, leave, can't you tell that your not wanted here?" Toshiro said rather rudely.

"Um, sir, we would like if you left us eat without you," Ururu said softly as though she didn't want to kick him out of their lunch because she thought it was mean.

"Eh, why not? I have to find Rangiku-san anyway, Bye-bye Shiro-chan," Ichimaru taunted.

"I told you not to call me that!" Toshiro yelled back at him. He hated being called 'Shiro-chan' and it was Hinamori's fault for getting everyone into calling him that. It degraded him. It made him feel like a child. Why didn't he mind it when Yachiru called him that? Maybe it was because she was the only one he was older than and he didn't mind being degraded by some one younger.

Once Ichimaru left they started with a new topic for their conversation.

"Does foxface's face ever change?" yachiru asked.

"Rarely," TToshiro answered. "When he does change it, it's really hard to notice that something changed."

Byakuya stayed quiet while Toshiro and Yachiru were going into detail about gin's face. He was jealous at the thought that he can't enter their conversation because 1) it would make him looking immature if he talked about how ugly Ichimaru's face was, and 2) he didn't want to make it look like he liked Yachiru. While he thought up more reasons why he couldn't join their conversation, Jinta walked in cautiously with Karin right next to him.

"oh, it's that red haired boy from earlier today, and look he got himself a little girlfriend," Toshiro taunted.

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend, I'm just showing her around, that's all," he defended.

"I thought that Hinamori was doing that?"

"So, what?!"

"So, that means you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Me and that thing, no way!" the two said together.

"Whatever, it doesn't concern me."

The new couple sat down at a table a ways a way from the group of kids that were recently talking about Ichimaru.

The

End

A/N: Congradulations to anyone who made it here. I said at the begining that the pairing had changed since I started it, but I was to lazy to fix it. So, the pairings were: ByakuyaxYachiru, HitsugayaxYachiru, ByakuyaxNanao, JintaxKarin.


End file.
